Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series that began airing in Japan on April 2, 2008. It is the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It was then followed by the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It also had a spinoff manga series. This series was acquired by 4Kids Entertainment for broadcasting in the United States on September 13, 2008. On June 1, 2009; Cartoon Network began airing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episodes weekly. The story focuses around characters playing a card game called Duel Monsters. This series introduces Synchro Monsters in the Official Trading Card Game. A new method of dueling with motorcycle-like vehicles called Duel Runners are used, and the duelists engage in games called Turbo Duels. The show is set in the distant future, where the upper class population live in New Domino City and the lower class in a remote island where Domino's sewage is transported, Satellite. Yusei Fudo, the 18 year-old main character, lives in Satellite and makes it his objective to reach his rival Jack Atlas, who lives in Domino. The series focuses on the five Signers, people embodied with a mark of one of the legendary Five Dragons, their conflict with the Dark Signers, and the Three Emperors of Yilaster. Background Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is set in New Domino City some time after the events concerning Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. A new form of dueling, "Turbo Duels", now take place on motorcycles called "Duel Runners". While regular dueling still exists, Turbo Duels have become a popular form of entertainment for spectators, who watch them in specially-designed stadiums. This series also takes place in an altered time-line (due to Yliaster intervening with the past). Sagas *'Fortune Cup' (Ep. 1 - 26) *'Dark Signers' (Ep. 27 - 64) *'Pre-World Racing Grand Prix' (Ep. 65 - 85/93 - 103) *'Crash Town' (Ep. 86 - 92) *'World Racing Grand Prix' (Ep. 104 - 129) *'Ark Cradle' (Ep. 130 - 150) *'Team 5D's future' (Ep. 151 - 154) Difference from Anime Versions *In the Japanese version, the class system between the upper class residents New Domino City and the often rejected residents of Satellite is a recurring theme throughout the series. While the class system exists in the English version, it is not as severe and much less emphasized. Some dialogue referring to the class system such as "Satellite scum" is replaced. Nerve and Blitz also had their names switched, so now they are Blitz and Nervin respectively. *The English dub adds a card explanation when a certain card is played during a duel, usually once an episode and mostly only about what is obvious to the viewer (ATK, DEF, Level and Attribute). It displays the card's ATK and DEF, type, attribute and effect (if it's a monster). With Spells, Speed Spells, and Traps, it just explains their effect. *In the English version changes have been made to character names and personalities. Certain scenes and images have been altered and removed as well. The show's darker content also has been changed in order to give the show a more Western younger feel and make the show more marketable across non-English countries. *The original music and sound effects are completely replaced in the English version. Much of the 4Kids dub sound effects are made from the original Japanese sound effects or are made sounding like the sound effects from the original Japanese version, though much quieter. But this is the first of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime dubs to have some of the sound effects from the original Japanese version used along with the music completely replaced. *Things such as nudity, religions, blood, weapons, killing, and death are censored in the English version. *Life Points, ATK, DEF, and Level meters are redesigned in the English version. *Due to FCC regulations as well as to make the show more marketable to non-English speaking countries and even for the purposes of cultural streamlining, intended to make the show more understandable or palatable to Western audiences, instances of Japanese and English text are airbrushed out, blurred or replaced with horizontal lines, odd-shapes, and other meaningless symbols in the English version. Not only that but this is the first of 4Kids anime adaptations to ever show Japanese and English changed to languages similar to Latin. The text on the Duel Runners are edited out or replaced with some kinds of symbols. When the players' Life Points reach 0, the screens on the Duel Runners have the word "DEFEAT" replaced with a big X. *The show is one of 4Kids' anime dubs to still be close captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *The English version excluded episodes 36-41 from their original television run; however, 4Kids has since put the missing episodes on the 4Kids website. The television broadcast continued from episode 42 onwards. *According to the 4Kids' website, the second season (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Road to Destiny) is set to air on September 18, 2010 on Toonzai. It will air two new episodes every Saturday after that. The first season of the dub returned to the CW4Kids on May 29, 2010 at the 11:00 AM block. On August 7, 2010, the CW4Kids aired the first season finale. On Saturday, August 14, 2010, 4Kids showed reruns of the first season beginning with Yusei's second duel with Dark Signer Kalin and ending with the first-season finale once more on the same date as the premiere of "Road to Destiny". However, the 11:00 AM slot was replaced by the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, and now only one new episode airs at 11:30. *In the current fall line-up, Toonzai!, a name given by 4Kids to emphasize the fact the majority of its current running shows are anime series, began airing the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Road to Destiny on September 18, 2010. *4Kids has decided to skip Episode 85 and has confirmed that on November 27, it will go straight towards the Crashtown arc after episode 84 airs in English. However, Episode 85 aired later on February 5, 2011, after being put up on Hulu, Toonzaki, and the 4Kids website. *On June 18th, 2011, 4Kids has decided to skip Episodes 111 to 122. It will go straight to the episode where Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok meet each other for the first time. However, Subtitled versions of the skipped episodes are being posted on the Toonzai website. *On September 10th, 2011, episodes 135-136 were merged into a one hour episode, which aired on Toonzai. However, the ending was edited so that after Aporia lost, the Divine Temple disappeared from existence. As a result, the special one hour episode ended with the celebration of Team 5D's victory as the series finale. The last season was not dubbed, leaving the series incomplete just like how the previous series was also left incomplete. According to the Toonzaki webmaster, they ended the series like this due to "low ratings". Manga The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga is published in V Jump. It maintains the characters and settings from the anime, but uses a different storyline and characters are given different cards. Movies & OVAs *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time *Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons (OVA) Voice Cast :Japanese :*Yuya Miyashita as Yusei Fudo :*Takanori Hoshino as Jack Atlas :*Ayumi Kinoshita as Akiza Izinski :*Shintaro Asanuma as Crow Hogan :*Yuka Terasaki as Luna :*Ai Horanai as Leo :*Koji Ochiai as Tetsu Trudge :*Aiko Souhashi as Mina Simington :*Tetsuya Yanagihara as Lazar :*Mika Ito as Rally Dawson :*Kimiko Saito as Martha :*Taiten Kusunoki as Bolt Tanner :*Bunmei Tobayama as Tenzen Yanagi :*Hidenobu Kiuchi as Blister :*Keiji Hirai as Greiger :*Li-Mei Chiang as Carly Carmine (Eps. 27 - 129) :*Aki Kanada as Carly Carmine (Eps. 130 - 154) :*Mika Doi as Ancient Fairy Dragon (character) :*Aki Kanada as Torunka (Child) :*Hiroshi Naka as Torunka (Adult) :*Rintarō Nishi as Regulus (character) :*Erika Nakagawa as Sherry LeBlanc :*Takashi Matsuyama as Elsworth :*Koichi Yokota as Kaz :*Yuki Ono as Kalin Kessler :*Shinya Kote as Rex Goodwin :*Taketora as Roman Goodwin :*Junko Minagawa as Misty Tredwell :*Kenji Nomura as Devack :*Yoshimasa Hosoya as Grady :*Hideo Ishikawa as Z-ONE :*Masakazu Nemoto as Aporia & Primo :*Takayuki Sugo as Aporia (old), & Jakob :*Hitomi Yoshida as Aporia (child) :*Hitomi Yoshida as Lester :*Masaya Matsukaze as Sayer :*Binbin Takaoka as Zeman the Ape King :*Masami Iwasaki as Lawton :*Naoki Yanagi as Hunter Pace :*Yoji Ueda as Gill Randsborg :*Toshihiko Seki as Professor Frank :*Tarusuke Shingaki as Commander Koda :*Rion Kako as Andre :*Yuki Masuda as Breo :*Ryo Naito as Jean :*Tsuyoshi Kurosawa as Nicolas :*Kiyoshi Katsunuma as Hermann :*Yoshiyuki Shimotsuma as Han :*Masaya Onosaka as Halldor :*Kenichi Miya as Dragan :*Ryohei Kimura as Brodor :*Suguru Inoue as Jinbei Tanigawa :*Taro Yamashita as Naru Kawamoto :*Kosaka Atushi as Hayashi :*Toshiyuki Kusuda as Lenny :*Koji Ishii as Mr. Armstrong :*Yoshihisa Kawahara as Rudolph Heitmann :*Seizo Kato as Mr. Bashford :*Suzune Okabe as Bolton :*Kazuyuki Okitsu as Lynden :*Kensuke Fujita as Blitz :*Takahiro Hirano as Nervin :*Tomohiro Oomura as Tank :*Shun Takagi as Alex :*Bernard Ackah as MC :*Koichiro Yuzawa as Zigzix :*Kokoro Kikuchi as Dexter :*Sashi Kokuryu as Sly :*Kyoko Chihiri as Bob :*Risa Mizuno as Patty :*Risa Mizuno as Maria Bartlett :*Chieko Higuchi as Angela Rains :*Tetsu Inada as Senator Izinski :*Akira Nakagawa as Setsuko Izayoi :*Daisuke Hosomi as Dr. Fudo :*Mayumi Tsuchida as Toby Tredwell :*Kiri Yoshizawa as Zora :*Lyrian as Stephanie :*Yuki Tai as Robert Pearson :*Akemi Okamura as Barbara :*Yutaka Aoyama as Malcolm :*Eiji Miyashita as Radley :*Hiromi Igarashi as West :*Akiko Yajima as Nico :English :*Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo & Hermann :*Ted Lewis as Jack Atlas, Fake Jack Atlas, and Halldor :*Bella Hudson as Akiza Izinski, Rally Dawson, Maria Bartlett, & Zora :*Pete Capella as Crow Hogan (Season 2 & 3) :*Tom Wayland as Nervin, Blister, Professor Frank, Syd, Crow Hogan (Season 4), Lester, & Breo :*Cassandra Morris as Leo & Luna (Seasons 1 & 2) :*Eileen Stevens as Leo & Luna (Season 3 & 4) :*Dan Green as Tetsu Trudge, Guard Robot, & Regulus :*Evelyn Lanto as Mina Simington :*Marc Thompson as Lazar, Kaz, Hunter Pace, Roman Goodwin, Sayer, Nicolas, Brodor, & Z-ONE :*Veronica Taylor as Carly Carmine, Ancient Fairy Dragon & Martha :*Wayne Grayson as Bolt Tanner, Jesse Wheeler, Grady, Dr. Fudo, Malcolm, Bolton, Jean, & Robert Pearson :*Marc Thompson as Tenzen Yanagi, Hunter Pace, Roman Goodwin, Sayer, & Senator Izinski :*Sean Schemmel as Greiger, MC, Zigzix, Dr. Rudolph Heitmann, Hans, & Torunka (Adult) :*Mike Sinterniklaas as Torunka (Child) :*Rachel Butera as Sherry LeBlanc :*Eric Stuart as Gill de Randsborg, Lug, Mr. Pitts & Elsworth :*Marc Diraison as Kalin Kessler, & Commander Koda :*The late Maddie Blaustein as Rex Goodwin (Ep 2 - 14) :*Pete Zarustica as Rex Goodwin (Ep 15+) :*Rebecca Soler as Misty Tredwell :*Scottie Ray as Devack :*Jason Griffith as Aporia, Primo, Bruno. Ghost :*Matt Hoverman as Jakob :*David Brimmer as Zeman the Ape King :*David Wills as Tank, Mr. Armstrong, Lawton, & Dragan :*Darren Dunstan as Andre :*Anthony Salerno as Lenny :*Robbie Amell as Lynden :*Jamie McGonnigal as Blitz :*Pete Zarustica as Alex :*Leo Williams as Dexter :*Lisa Oritz as Patty, Claire, & Barbara :*Annice Moriarty as Angela Rains :*Priscilla Everett as Setsuko Izayoi :*Andrew Rannelles as Toby Tredwell :*Sarah Natochenny as Stephanie :*Sam Riegel as Radley :*Leo Williams as West :*Kether Donahue as Nico Theme Songs *'English' *'Hyper Drive' (All episodes) :Opening *'Kizuna (Bonds)' (Ep. 01 - 26) *'Last Train - The New Morning' (Ep. 27 - 64) *'FREEDOM' (Ep. 65 - 103) *'BELIEVE IN NEXUH' (Ep. 104 - 129) *'Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!!~ '(Ep. 130 - 153) :Ending *'START' (Ep. 01 - 26) *'CROSS GAME' (Ep. 27 - 64) *'''-OZONE-''' (Ep. 65 - 103) *'Close to you' (Ep. 104 - 129) *'Future Colors' (Ep. 130 - 154) all information on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_5D's